FIG. 1A illustrates a contactor device 102, which can be used to establish temporary, pressure based electrical connections with an electronic device 106. Temporary electrical connections between the terminals 108 and the probes 104 can be established by pressing the terminals 108 against the probes 104 and/or pressing the probes 104 against the terminals 108. Typically, the probes 104 can be compliant (i.e., flexible and thus able to move or displace upon application of a force) and can thus absorb forces arising from the pressing of the terminals 108 and probes 104 together.
The need for such compliance can arise from a number of sources.
One such source is over travel, an example of which is illustrated in FIGS. 1B and 1C. As shown in FIG. 1B, input and/or output terminals 108 of the electronic device 106 are brought into contact with electrically conductive probes 104 of the contactor device 102. Location 110 identifies first contact between the terminals 108 and the probes 104. As shown in FIG. 1C, the electronic device 106 is typically moved beyond first contact 110 between the terminals 108 and the probes 104 by a distance 112 that is typically referred to as “over travel.” Over travel can, among other things, compensate for irregularities in the probes 104 and the terminals 108 (e.g., slight differences in the heights of the terminals 108, the terminals 108 being out of planarity with the probes 104, etc.) and ensure that the electrical connections between the probes 104 and the terminals 108 are sufficiently conductive for test signals to be reliably input through ones of the probes 104 into terminals 108 of the electronic device 106.
Consistent with the laws of physics, the over travel, including associated forces, must be absorbed or compensated for. As mentioned, typically, the probes 104—which can be compliant—of the contactor device 102 absorb most if not all of the over travel. In FIG. 1C, the probes 104 are shown compressed, having absorbed most if not all of the over travel 112. Under some circumstances, over compression of the probes 104 can damage the probes 104 and/or the electronic device 106.
Another source giving rise to the need for compliance is thermally induced movement of the contactor device 102 while the terminals 108 are pressed against the probes 104. For example, thermal gradients can develop across the contactor device 102, which can cause the contactor device 102 to warp, bow, or other wise move, which can affect the level of the forces between the probes 104 and the terminals 108.